Justin the Mudkip
Name(s): Justin, DJ Mudstin, Justin the Mudkip Species modeled after: Mudkip from Pokémon Duration of service (age): 1982–present Height: One of the shortest of the animatronics being about 4 feet tall Fur colour: Blue (toy version is purple/pink) Eye colour: Green Reason for decommission: N/A not decommissioned Brought back into service?: N/A not decommissioned Function in the Pizzeria: DJ for the band Level of intelligence (measured against a person): The same level as the average adult human, if not a tiny bit higher Programmed personality: Kind, cool, a bit over the top emotionally, always happy Personal audio: "Lemme bring the beat back..." and "Hai!" are the only things he says. Withered version says "Lemm- *static* -eat ba-back..." and "Ha-" instead Fredbear's design: An anthro Mudkip with sunglasses and headphones. His eyes are dark green. He holds a record labeled "Mashup 1983" in his hand. Toy Design: An anthro shiny Mudkip with glasses and headphones. His eyes are lime green. He holds a CD labeled "My Kewl Jamz" in his hand. Freddy Fazbear's design: The Fredbear's design with normal glasses instead of sunglasses. And no record or CD, he holds nothing. Unique skeletal features/Ai features: The ability to DJ any song (updated each year) easily and also, the ability to stop other animatronics. Quirks: He can stop other animatronics, but this causes him to slowly get destroyed/withered each night. The toy version doesn't have this ability due to being aggressive. Passive/Aggressive: FNaF: Passive FNaF2: Toy version is Aggressive, Withered version is Passive Hours most active: FNaF: All night FNaF2: Toy version is most active from 12am-3am, Withered version is active all night Nights most active: FNaF: Nights 5 and 6 FNaF2: Toy version is on all nights, Withered version is on Nights 4-6 Starting location: FNaF: Showstage FNaF2: Showstage Programmed route of the restaurant: FNaF: Showstage - Dining Room - ??? (wanders around) FNaF2: (Toy) Showstage - Main Hall - Party Room 3 - Party Room 1 - West Vent - Office and (Withered) Parts/Service - Main Hall - ??? (wanders around) Mechanics: FNaF: Can stop any animatronic from moving. He is the only animatronic that helps you instead of killing you. FNaF2: The Toy Version of him is the slowest animatronic, but the Withered Version works like the original one and does normal speed. Audio cues: FNaF: n/a FNaF2: Toy version: The Kidz Bop version of Gangnam Style plays for a couple seconds when he becomes active. N/a for the Withered version. Attack screen: FNaF: n/a FNaF2: Toy version: Tosses the CD into your mouth, then walks through the door screaming. N/a for the Withered version. “Interaction” with the other Animatronics: FNaF: Hates them all, as he knows that you are human (he's smart enough) and he doesn't want you dead. FNaF2: His toy version is friends with them all, being a very friendly guy. Withered Justin is the same as the original. FNaF 4th/5th Night glitching: Static coming from his jaw and a lopsided head. 1/100 chance he'll have a missing arm. Levels of Ai: FNaF: 20 - 18 - 14 - 9 - 6 - 2 FNaF2: (Toy) 5 - 11 - 9 - 15 - 18 - 19 (Withered) 18 - 14 - 9 - 6 - 2 - 1 Backstory: n/a Not Yet Lore: n/a Not Yet Trivia: n/a Not Yet Category:Characters